First Kiss
by anonymous-slayer14
Summary: WT first kiss. Set during "The 'I' in Team".


Title: First Kiss  
  
Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own any of these characters, they are strictly Joss Whedon's (and possibly all those TV companies'). I just got a little bored.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I really don't care whether it's constructive criticism or compliments, just say something!  
  
By the way, thoughts are in the ' s'.  
  
She had known this girl for a couple of weeks now. She had been in her dorm room constantly. They hadn't known each other for very long, but already they shared a special relationship. Friendship. No matter how much she wanted there to be more between them, right now it could only be classified as a friendship (with the occasional hand touching and hugging). The blonde had constantly infiltrated her thoughts, her conscience. She couldn't help it. She was falling for her. That's right, Willow was falling for a girl.  
  
She thought that after Oz, there would be nothing. Nowhere to run. The only option being to hide inside her mind. To block out everyone and everything else. Before she met Tara, her one wish was that he would come back. She wanted her life to be complete again. And then along came the blonde witch. She hadn't been the same since their first meeting. She was so happy with her. Happiness came naturally for the first time in months, but no matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't will herself (no pun intended) to make the first move.  
  
So here she was, sitting on Tara's bed, in Tara's dorm, looking into Tara's eyes. They're so blue. How did they get so blue? I always read about eyes having a "piercing" quality, but hers definitely don't. They're so soft... and blue. They show her emotions, but only when she's around me. Bright and shining when she's happy, clouded over when she's thinking. What am I thinking? Will this babbling never cease? This must be sad when you babble in your own head... And with that, she lets out a quiet sigh.  
  
This catches the blonde's attention and she looks up at Willow. They had been here for about an hour. Talking some, but mostly just enjoying the comfortable silence the two shared. They had agreed just to hang out tonight, no spells. They had decided to take a brief break from doing spells, maybe a couple of days. They needed the rest. She had been surprised when Willow showed up at her door. She said something about Buffy showing up with another crowd and how Buff had basically ditched her, Xander, and Anya. She left, pretty ticked, and came to Tara's room. "H-hey, Willow, d-do you wanna listen to some music?" she asks in a soft voice, looking up at the red-head expectantly through a gap in her blonde hair.  
  
Willow looked up, her thoughts interrupted. "Sure, anything suits me." She watches as Tara gently scoots over and stands up. Then she walks over to the stereo on the other side of the room and picks up a CD case. She's got a great butt. STOP IT! The blonde flips through a few pages and slips a disk out of it's place, putting it into the stereo. She turns it on, and Willow immediately recognizes it as Five for Fighting. Tara turns around and walks back over to the bed. The sound of Willow's soft humming reaches her ears about halfway. Phew. I'm glad she likes it.  
  
They sit there for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of the stereo across the room. Occasionally they looked up at each other, only to shyly look back down at the bedspread when they felt the heat of the other's eyes on them. Finally, Willow couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Tara, I really love this music. It's great, as music usually is. I love this CD. I like dancing, too. Dancing is great, fun even. Yes, lots of fun. Chock full of fun." glancing up, she sees Tara's confused look. In a shaky voice, she says, "Tara, what I'm trying to say is... will you dance with me?"  
  
Nervous that the blonde would turn her down, she looks up to see a very shocked Tara. Oh, no! I've blown it now. She hates me. She'll probably never want to talk to me again. Geez, Willow, could you screw anything else up? Again, her thoughts are interrupted when Tara notices the distraught look on the red-head's face. Immediately she says, "S-sure, Willow." When Willow realizes what Tara has just said, she stands up and turns around, gently taking Tara's right hand with her left. She takes a few steps backwards as the blonde gets up off the bed, too. Willow wraps her arm around the Tara's waist, and Tara does the same around Willow's neck. Their hands are still holding, out to the side.  
  
They are silent again. There isn't much to be said. They were both happy at this new development, but they didn't rush anything. They were swaying to the music and slowly moving in sync around the room. After about ten minutes of simply letting the music lead them, Willow lets go of Tara's hand. Tara looks up, again surprised by the red-head's action. She sadly stutters, "I'm s-s-sorry, did I d-do something wrong? D-do you wanna s-sit down-"She is interrupted when Willow places an index finger on Tara's lips, silencing her. She then leans over and rests her head on Tara's shoulder. She feels Tara do the same thing. She isn't the only one appreciating the new level of intimacy.  
  
Still, her insatiable appetite for Tara-touches is not fulfilled, by any means. She leans back and looks into Tara's deep blue eyes. Wow. Tara looks back into her own strikingly green eyes. The second she builds up the courage to, she leans in closer to the blonde, gently touching Tara's lips with her own. Both girls feel a jolt of electricity. They part and then lean in again, developing a rhythm. Soon, Willow runs her tongue across Tara's bottom lip, requesting access into the other witch's mouth. Tara quickly obliges and their tongues meet, feeling each other for the first time. Already it feels so right to the pair. Their tongues begin an intricate dance that only the two of them can perform.  
  
It is in this moment when they realize that their love for each other runs deeper than they could ever have imagined, that this was simply meant to be. It is in this moment that the world around them is forgotten, and it is just the two of them, melting into each other's touch. And it is in this moment that they are happy.  
  
THE END 


End file.
